pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
To Save a Dream! Cure Lunar Is Born!
To Save a Dream! Cure Lunar Is Born! is the first episode of Moth Hero Pretty Cure. Major Events * This is the debut of Moth Hero Pretty Cure. * Usagi Gassan, Ayumu Fukui, Akemi Koizumi, Bashira Maeda, Prince Atrops, and Darth Petra debut. * Usagi turns into Cure Lunar for the first time. * Cure Lunar uses Lunar Blast! for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins while the Night Kingdom is being attacked by The Mutator and her minions as many people run away as they continue to ravage the kingdom. Prince Atrops is desperately trying to get his mother to go with him as she hands him the Flutter Mods to take to earth saying she can't go and will protect the last remaining citizens before opening a secret passage way to the portal to take him to earth. "Meanwhile on earth, Ayumu is throwing pebbles at Usagi's window waking her up yelling she is going to be late. Usagi opened the window shouting she'll be down in 10 minutes only to see Ayumu holding up coffee and a bag as Usagi quickly gets dressed in her uniform in a rush and runs down the stairs saying good bye to her parents before meeting up with Ayumu outside. They two head to school joined by Chouko as the three talk about what they were going to do on the weekend before being interrupted by Akemi who took off with him leaving the two in the dust. The two shrugged as they ran to get to class as the bell rang and settled into the class after being chewed out by the teacher for being late. After school, Usagi was finishing up on the dance squad and ran to watch Chouko's track practice when she ran straight into Atrops who was turning a corner at the same time. Usagi was about to apologize when they heard screams from the field as Usagi ran to see what was going on and found a monster attacking the track members. Usagi noticed Chouko collasped in the middle of the field and goes after worrying about her only to be almost stopped by Atrops saying it's too dangerous. Usagi shakes him off saying she didn't care if it was dangerous and that she would do anything to protect her friends as Atrops bag glowed as a Flutter mod appears infront of her as she grabbed it without thinking as Atrops explains that she has been chosen to help all she has to do is transforming using the Flutter Pod. Usagi does what he says transforming into Cure Lunar using her wings and swiftness she is able to knock it down as she hears the voice of Chouko speaking saying she can't keep up with the other teammates. Noticing the voice coming from the monster she is confused until Atropos explains that it is Chouko and that her Dream Moth was used to turn her into the monster after it was corrupted and it is up to her to save her friend. Usagi nods as she turns towards the monster but asks Atropos how to. Atropos tells her to concentrate and she does purifying the monster and the moth returned to Chouko making her wake up. Usagi detransformed and ran to her asking if she was ok. She says she's O.k and tells her about this weird lady she was talking too. Category:Episodes